


Train Ride

by lettalady



Series: Blips and Blurbs [12]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/pseuds/lettalady
Summary: A Tom Hiddleston prompt fulfillment based on the prompt: Meeting Tom on the train and you have to sit in his compartment because ‘everywhere else is taken’!
Series: Blips and Blurbs [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925065
Kudos: 10





	Train Ride

**Y** ou’re standing there trying to maintain your balance, looking on helplessly while the ticket collector tries to sort out the situation. He’s had to shift everyone from one section of the train to other compartments ‘for safety reasons’ – whatever that means. He’s gotten everyone else seated but now he’s muttering over his computer and frowning. You can’t stand there holding your laptop and luggage for the entire train ride. You’re close to suggesting that you just pop your things in with staff belongings just so you won’t have to struggle with them any longer.

He’s muttering to himself now and shaking his head, “There’s no way around it.” He swallows, straightens himself, and steps over to lightly knock on the door. “We’ll get you settled in a minute, miss.”

The compartment door that he’s been steadily avoiding slides open. You’re curious what would have the ticket taker so nervous. He’s the one that controls who sits where – not the other way around. “Yes? Hello.”

“Sorry to bother you sir, I know you’ve requested a private compartment but you see, we’ve had a – well the young lady needs a seat and we’re out of room… Safety reasons.” The back of his neck is turning red.

The train lurches causing you to bump back into the corridor wall. You only barely manage to hang on to your bags. “I see. By all means. I’ve er, certainly got room.”

The ticket taker steps aside and motions for you to enter the compartment. You’ve been staring a hole in the wall during the whole exchange. How embarrassing. You’re barging in on someone who paid to have a quiet place to think during the ride. The ticket taker slides the door closed behind you, apparently satisfied that his duty is done by having everyone reassigned somewhere on the train. Never mind your bags, apparently.

The man is offering his hands towards you to take your luggage. At least someone minds his manners. “Can I help?” He’s tall – tall enough to be able to stow the bag away without standing on the seat. You’re taking stock of your new travel companion while he has his back turned. Legs that go on for days. Broad shoulders. Curly blonde hair – cut a little long but it suits him.

He turns back and holds out his hand for you to shake, “I’m Tom by the way.”

You smile and nod, taking his hand for a moment before quickly releasing it as you introduce yourself. “Nice to meet you.”

He doesn’t seem to have gotten the reaction from you he was looking for and continues, “Hiddleston?”

Is he questioning his own last name or asking if that’s yours. You respond with a questioning tone of your own. “Ok?”

He’s still pushing for recognition even after you’ve both seated yourselves. “The actor.”

You adjust your laptop in your lap and repeat yourself, tacking on a little nod. “Ok. Sorry… I just…” Your laptop starts back up immediately when you flip the screen up which he takes to mean that the conversation is over.

The fact that you didn’t immediately recognize him either on sight or by name has obviously flustered him. You are tempted to play along and say you know of him just to make him smile once more. He does have good bone structure. Probably super successful as a result. You really should stop staring at the man.

You finish out the sentence on the document you’d been working on before being interrupted by the ticket taker. Your fingers hover over the keyboard. You could look him up on the internet – sample some of his work. Not exactly what you’d had planned for the ride but then you could – what, try to engage him in conversation about a topic you know nothing about? Research, research. It’s always about research with you.

He has dropped back into whatever he had been doing before the interruption as well, though he still has a somewhat puzzled expression on his face. That certainly won’t do. You clear your throat. “So, do you enjoy it?” His eyebrows knit together when he looks up at you. “The work I mean. Acting?”

He smiles as he sets the booklet on the seat beside him, “Oh yes. I love it….” 


End file.
